The wonky Bonding Activity
by ClueCobra65
Summary: Fiske makes the younger generation of the cahills plus Jake and Atticus engage in a bonding Activity. Then, Fiske and Nellie leave, and chaos breaks loose. this Fanfic has some romance also thrown in there! Please read and review! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: mshah1 does not own The #9 clues or any of it's contents.**

This is not going well. What was Fiske thinking inviting everyone here to their house, and then making them stay for a whole two months? Amy dodged another pie. She groaned. Why her?

Beside her, Ian was trying not to smile. Well, at least she accomplished one thing: She had made a Kabra have fun. Amy sighed as Natalie was hit in the face by Reagan, and then starting running around chasing her with her poison dart gun. Reagan and Natalie had a tense relationship right now, and she thought back to when this all had started, when Amy and Dan were calling everyone to the "reunion"…

 _2 months before this…_

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amy yelled across the hall, as Dan ran away from her. Unfortunately, it was 6:00 in the morning, and Dan had taken a very embarrassing video of her talking in her sleep about… well… Ian. Yep. The Ian Cobr-oh sorry, _Kabra_. This was not ok, seeing that Amy had a boyfriend, Jake. It was sad seeing Evan die, and Amy missed him, but little did she know back then when she decided to dump Evan for Jake, Evan would never know, because he would be gone. Guilt flooded through Amy at the thought, and she pushed it away, chasing after Dan.

"DAN!" She yelled, "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVER!" he replied screaming, "This is too AWESOME of a blackmail material to just give up!"

All the commotion made Nellie and Fiske come to see what was happening. "What's going on guys? It's, like, 6 in the morning!" Nellie stopped. "OH MY HOLY SHIZ - IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!" Nellie exclaimed as realization dawned on her. Fiske seemed to realize this too, because he ran in his room to pack and change.

You see, today was the day all the younger generation of the Cahill's were coming over to Grace's mansion. You could call it a reunion, but it was more like a bonding activity. And, Jake an Atticus were also invited, so, it's not really a family Reunion. Everyone was coming, except for Ned, Ted, and Madison. Madison was competing in a Triathlon, and Ned and Ted were in the hospital going through surgery. Poor guys… probably scarred for life. Hamilton felt super guilty, but Sinead said it was ok, since she totally overreacted and joined the Vespers and stuff. Everyone made mistakes. Everyone… even Ian. Amy was over the Korea thing, knowing it was because of their killer mom, Isabel, but she was over Ian too - or so she thought.

Amy kept running around after Dan, until she tripped on one of his ninja toys and fell. She arose to see Nellie and Fiske, who were not going to be in the house during the little "reunion". Nellie was going to Paris, and Fiske was going to Hawaii. He had always wanted to go, Fiske had told them.

"Okay kids, as much as I know I will regret this in the future, me and Nellie are now leaving you and Dan to see to the Cahill reunion, or bonding activity, whatever you want to call it. Amy, you are in charge, I'd give you a list of activities, but I've been too busy and-"

Amy interrupted Fiske. Poor guy, always so worried. He deserved this vacay. It's a long one, but he deserves it. "Don't worry, Fiske, I've matured over the clue hunt and Vesper scenario. **(p.s., Natalie is alive. Don't ask me to explain how, but I miss Nat and she is alive and that's that)** Everything will be fine, and I will not let Dan blow up the house."

Fiske smiled, thanked her, and ran out the door after Nellie, not wanting to miss his flight, even though he was already late.

Amy sighed. She might not be able to get Dan and the video he took of her today, but she had plenty of blackmail material herself.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Amy opened the door to see their first guest arrive: Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope to have more readers in the future, but thank you to all who are reading! Anyway, please review, (it's really easy!) and don't forget to ask questions that I can answer on my profile! I will try to update daily, but I am really busy with school and stuff, so… Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: NatanAndAmianFan65 does not own The 39 Clues or any of its contents (If I did, I would change a lot)**

"Jake!" Amy hugged her boyfriend.

"Amy! Am I glad to see you! Planes are horrible, especially their food. I never want to taste any of their tacos again," he said, making a disgusted face. Behind him, Atticus rose up and was attacked by Dan in a hug. Dan let go and said, "Atticus, you need to see this! Come on!" Atticus was about to follow Dan with a grin, but Amy grabbed Dan.

"No way, Mister. First, let's let the two freshen up. And don't you dare show that-that _thing_ to anyone. You hear?" Amy reddened at the thought of the video. She still couldn't believe it. She had a boyfriend, for pete's sake! And if he ever found out, it would be the end of her. They already had a long distance relationship, so she didn't want to get it any worse than it already was.

"What thing?" Jake interrupted her thoughts.

Dan started. "Well, Amy-" Before he could finish, Amy clamped his mouth shut. "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about. Come on," Amy, said leading them inside.

The door had closed only 30 seconds, and the doorbell rang again.

Amy glared at Dan. "Don't you dare tell or I am going to show everyone a specific page in your diary."

Dan's face paled and he nodded. Amy turned back to Jake and Atticus and smiled. "I'll show you to your rooms. Dan, get the door."

As Amy led Jake and Atticus up the steps, Dan opened the door. _Great,_ he thought. _It's the_ Cobra's. He wanted to yell out their little secret so bad, seeing Ian, but he didn't want Amy to tell everyone his diary excerpt.

"Well hello, _Daniel_." The familiar sound of Natalie Kabra filled his ears. Behind her were Ian and Hamilton and Reagan Holt.

"Natalie! How terrible it is to see your puny face again!" At least, this is what Dan _wanted_ to say. But, his Madrigal manners took over-or any manners he had left for the Cobras.

"Hey, Nat. I see you're still looking terrible as ever," Dan spat out.

Natalie rolled her eyes and said, "Don't call me Nat, _Daniel_ , and I do not look bad. Can't say much for you though. I see you haven't matured a bit."

Just then Ian cleared his throat. "Are you going to let us in or not? Honestly, you are not a very good host, Daniel."

Dan stepped aside to let them in. "My name is _Dan_ not Daniel. Typical Cobras, can't understand simple, simple things." Dan sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, anybody going to recognize us? Sorry Dan-o, but I'm going to have to agree with Ian on this one. You really are a bad host," Hamilton said, a little annoyed that he was being ignored. Reagan stepped up.

"Hey, Dan. It's ok, we'll let ourselves in," she said rolling her eyes. "This is going to be great. Just great," she muttered. Hamilton and Reagan came in with their bags, shutting the door behind them. For some reason, Hamilton nudged Reagan, and she was blushing and telling him to shut up.

"I don't see Amy around here," Ian spoke up, looking around.

"Oh, are you looking for the _love of your life since Korea_?" Dan asked, batting his lashes.

"Dan! I heard that," from behind him, Amy was coming down the stairs, her face red at the last comment. She walked up to him, and Dan stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature, Daniel," Natalie said.

"Whatever, Cobra," Dan said.

Amy sighed. They were fighting already. "Both of you stop. Hello everyone. I'm sorry Dan is a terrible host-"

Ian interrupted Amy, "I'm glad we agree, love."

Amy glared at him, "Don't call me that, Ian. Anyway, Dan, go show Hamilton and Reagan to their rooms. Ian, Natalie, follow me."

As Amy went up the steps, Ian and Natalie following behind, Jake appeared with Atticus. "Hey, Amy," He said. Behind her, Ian scowled, not happy to see Amy's boyfriend. "Jake was invited, love? But-" Jake interrupted Ian.

"You have some nerve to call her "love" in front of her boyfriend, _Cobra_." Jake was mad. He knew everything about Korea, and didn't like one bit. He thought Ian was a stuck-up brat, and his little sister even worse.

"Excuse me, Jake, but last time I recalled, you kissed Amy in a closet _while_ she was dating Evan. So, you can't say much," Ian shot back, both of them sizing up to each other.

"He has a point you know. If Amy can kiss _you_ while dating someone, I'm pretty sure she can do anything else while dating you, too," Natalie spoke up, her voice threatening, and her face wearing a smirk.

"Leave my brother alone," Atticus told Natalie. "Aren't you the Cobra?" Atticus was meeting the Kabra's the first time, and he didn't like them already. He didn't like the poisonous look in Natalie's beautiful amber eyes that were really pretty…

Wait, what was he thinking?

"Guys! Stop!" Amy interrupted the fight, her face red with embarrassment. Why always her?

They all looked at Amy, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Amy said, trying to escape further embarrassment. Jake looked a little hurt form Natalie's words. She was right. Amy had done it before, so what was stopping her from getting together with Ian while she was dating Jake?

She went down the stairs and opened the door, relieved to see it was Sinead. She and Amy had grown really close, and Amy really needed a friend right now to help her.

"Sinead! I'm so glad that you're here!" Amy exclaimed, hugging her.

"Me too," she said, hugging her back. They pulled apart, and Amy decided not to worry her just yet. She led her up the stairs, where the Rosenbloom's and Kabra's were giving each other mean looks.

"As you can see," Amy whispered to Sinead "everyone is getting along just fine. These two families are especially loving each other." Sinead gave a sympathetic smile to Amy, understanding how hard it must be to handle all of this alone.

"Don't worry, Amy," Sinead replied. "I'll help." Amy gave a thankful smile, when the doorbell rang yet again.

"Peasant, _please_ ," Natalie said, "are we ever going to get in our rooms, or are we be going to be standing in the hall with these freak shows all day?"

Amy looked at Sinead, and she nodded. She gave Sinead a map. "Here's the map to your rooms. Thanks Sinead. I'm glad you're here, or else I would die. Dan is not much help anyway." They both chuckled lightly, and Amy ran to open the door. The person outside was getting impatient, and he was knocking rapidly.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," Amy said opening the door.

Jonah Wizard ran inside with his bags and closed the door quickly, gasping for breaths. Amy looked at him quizzically. "One accidental slip of your disguise," he started, "and a whole crowd of over a hundred girls are screaming and chasing you everywhere!"

Amy laughed at this, and Jonah smiled. He never used his Gangsta' talk around the Cahills. "Anyway, can you show me to my room? I need a break from all my fans."

"Sure," Amy replied, leading him up the stairs, yet again.

She realized Dan hadn't come back down yet, and grew suspicious. What was he up to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everyone who is reading! Don't forget to review, and follow. Right now it's Mardi Gras break, so I'm just filling my free time… But don't worry! I won't stop updating until I finish… hopefully. Also, am I updating too quickly? By the way, don't mind this chapter, because Dan and Natalie** ** _will_** **end up together. Anyway, review, follow, fave, and ask questions! I've only got one so far! Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: NatanAndAmianFan does not own The 39 Clues or any of its contents (unfortunately)**

 _Right after Amy had told Dan to show the Holts to their rooms…_

Dan wanted to tell Hamilton so bad, to show him the video of Amy saying Ian's name in her dreams. But, alas, unless he wanted himself to be exposed, he couldn't He didn't really know if Amy would have the guts to say anything, but he also didn't want to take any chances.

Dan stopped in front of Reagan's room. "This is your room, Reag. Ham, your room is next to hers," he said, pointing to Reagan's room's right." Both Holts went in their rooms and closed the door. "Jeez," Dan said, rolling his eyes. Just when he was about to turn away, he noticed that Reagan's room was slightly open. He couldn't help but peak inside, and what he saw made him gasp. What he saw he didn't think he would see in a million years.

He saw Reagan Holt's tears slip out of her eyes, and roll down her cheek. She was _crying._ Something had to be really wrong if she was crying.

She must have heard the gasp, because she opened the door to a gaping Dan.

"Uh, um, I, I mean, I'm sorry?" Dan stuttered, which was not something he did, rather his sister. But even she didn't do it that much anymore.

"What do you mean sorry?" Reagan asked, raising her brow.

"Um," Dan said. Reagan didn't know he had seen her. Great. Now he would have to tell her he saw her crying. "I guess I was sorry for eavesdropping? I guess?" he winced, remembering the times Reagan had beaten him up before the clue hunt.

Reagan rolled her eyes, and let him in. "Now, tell me," she started, "what did you see?"

Dan looked nervous. "Were you crying?" he asked. The Ninja Lord could handle anything, but not girls crying. He had no idea what to do in that situation.

Reagan sat on her bed. She slowly nodded, avoiding her gaze, biting her lip. This was _not_ her. She usually acted tough around people, shooting glares and flexing muscles. But around Dan, she didn't feel like she needed to act that way around him. He made her feel… comfortable.

"Oh," he said. "Can I ask why?" He looked cute when he was nervous, Reagan thought. She slightly smiled, then looked at the ground.

"Well, it's actually not that big of a deal. I guess I kinda miss Madison. We're twins, and we've never been apart. Never," Reagan looked up at Dan. "I'm obviously the softer one. I feel like a wimp."

Dan sat next to her. "Well, I don't think it's wimpy if you miss your sister. Don't tell Amy, but I'd be sad to if we got separated. It's just one of the many jobs of the Ninja Lord to annoy his older sister to pieces," he said, smiling at the last statement. Reagan laughed lightly, and looked at Dan. It was obvious to her that she had a crush on him. And Hamilton found out after secretly reading her online diary. Reagan told Madison, being her twin, and Madi told Reagan her crush, who was surprisingly Ian Kabra. Yeah, that was really weird. But Madison assured her, she didn't want to marry him, and she wasn't in love with him or anything. She just thought he was cute, and would say yes, if he asked her out.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the door. They looked up to see Amy at the door, holding a phone in her hand, smirking.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked, still smirking. Dan and Reagan shot up. Amy chuckled and held up a photo on her phone of Dan and Reagan sitting on Reagan's bed, smiling at each other, and holding hands.

"Hey!" Dan yelled. Reagan looked mortified. If anyone saw that photo of her, then her reputation would be ruined!

"Get her!" Reagan yelled, and with that, it started the first of many chases. Reagan and Dan ran out of the room, Amy running in front of them. Sinead was walking down the hall ahead. "Sinead, catch!" Amy yelled, throwing the phone. Sinead caught it, and at first looked confused. When she saw Dan and Reagan, and the photo, she started running, laughing all the way. Downstairs, Jonah was calmly touring the house, when Sinead threw him the phone. "Jonah, take it!"

Jonah caught uncertainly, saw the photo, and started running away from the two chasers. "No!" Reagan shouted, as Jonah passed the phone to Hamilton. He was disgusted by seeing his sister's embarrassing photo, and somewhere inside him, he seed was planted for protecting his sister from her boyfriend. Nevertheless, he also started running with the phone. Upstairs, Hamilton threw the phone back to Amy after noticing Reagan was catching up.

Amy started running with it again, while Dan was hot on her trail.

And then, Amy doesn't see where she is headed at in the hurry. Or rather, _who_ she is headed at.

She bumps into Ian, the phone flying out of her hand, and she and Ian fall. The phone lands in Jake's hand, but he is busy glaring at Ian.

Amy and Ian were sprawled on the floor, Ian on top of Amy. Her face was tomato red, and Ian smirked. "Well hello, love," he said. "I knew I was attractive but that doesn't mean you have to fall on me."

"G-Get off of me," she said, silently cursing herself for stuttering, and swearing she won't do it again.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?" Ian said. Jake's face was growing redder by the moment, and now a crowd of Cahills was forming. Dan was trying hard not to crack up, and Natalie was smirking, knowing her brother's feelings for the peasant.

Amy groaned, tired of Ian flirting with her, then realizing what she did, and how it sounded like, she grew redder, and clamped her hand over her mouth. Ian's smirk only grew wider, but he rose up, and held out his hand to help her. Amy took it, being the polite Madrigal she was, and got up. Dan couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, his eyes tearing up. Jonah smiled, and Hamilton was covering his mouth. Natalie and Reagan were smirking. Amy was glaring at Dan, then quickly let go of Ian's hand, and Jake got so mad, he paced to his room, and loudly shut the door. Atticus walked out of his room, and asked, "What happened?"

At this, no one could hold it in anymore. Everyone started rolling on the floor, laughing again, like Dan. He had just stopped, and now he was doing it again, especially since he knew about the fact Amy dreamed about Ian.

Ian was not smirking anymore, his face expressionless, looking at Amy. Amy was redder than a tomato, now, and she was about to go to Jake's room to explain, when Ian took her hand. She turned around, and surprisingly, saw that Ian looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Amy," he said. Amy let go of his hand, and said nothing, then walked towards Jake's room.

Amy opened the door. Jake was sitting on his bed, his hands covering his face. "Jake? Can I come in?" Amy asked. Jake didn't move. Amy came in sat beside him. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry about Ian. I know he doesn't really like me, he just wants to annoy me. Like he always does. And I _do not_ like him." Even as Amy said this, she felt like she was lying.

Jake looked up. "Amy," he placed his hand on hers. "I love you. I always have. And… I don't want to lose you. But if it makes you happy to be with Ian, then you can…you can go."

Amy stood up, astonished. "Never! I- I love you too Jake! I don't want to leave you! I basically cheated on _Evan_ for you! I love you Jake, " he stood up, and they hugged. "I'm sorry."

Amy felt an inexplicable guilt, like she was lying, not only to Jake, but herself. Why was she feeling this? She did love Jake, didn't she?

"No Amy. _I'm_ sorry. I should've known you love me. I should've known you'll always love me, just like I'll always love you."

At this, the feeling of guilt just grew even more inside of Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello whoever is reading! Thank you for reading, and if you reviewed, thanks for that too. So, let me talk later, and let's get on to the story. Oh, and these are the ages of everyone:**

 **Amy, Ian, Sinead: 16**

 **Dan, Reagan, Natalie: 13**

 **Hamilton, Jonah, Jake: 17**

 **Atticus: 11**

 **Disclaimer: NatanAndAmianFan65 does not own The 39 Clues *sigh***

 _The next morning…_

Ian lay in bed, and he was awake at 5:30 in the morning. He couldn't stop thinking of what had happened the day before. How could he be so brainless? His careless teasing had hurt Amy.

He smiled when he thought back to when Amy accidentally groaned. But when he saw the hurt in her eyes when she looked at Ian, he had to apologize. He knew Amy wouldn't forgive him for that. How Ian hated Jake **(me too. He ruined everything, along with Evan)** and how he hated that he was with Amy, when it should be Ian in that place. Ian sighed. If only he had been man enough before, this would have never happened. Amy would be his, and everything would be right.

Well, not everything. After all, they were Cahills.

Ian looked at the time. 6:00. Well, he woke at this time every day, anyway. Ian got up, showered, brushed his teeth, admired himself in the mirror for a second, (after all, he is physically perfect) got dressed, and went to the kitchen. He surprisingly found Amy there, making breakfast.

Amy noticed, him, and her face grew red, remembering the day before. She looked at her pan, and flipped the pancake. Then, she cleared her throat. "Good morning, Ian," she said.

"Good morning," he replied. He took his eyes off her, not wanting to stare, because she looked really good. Her wavy chestnut hair fell across her shoulder, and she was wearing a flowy white shirt with jeans. He resisted the urge to look into her emerald green eyes.

"Need any help?" Ian asked, walking over to her, until he was standing right next to her. God, did she even know how cute she was?

"N-no thanks," she replied, silently cursing herself for stuttering. Why was she stuttering? She didn't have any reason to, except for the fact that she fell on him, in front of everyone, and then _groaned_ …

She sighed, thinking about it. That was so humiliating. Thank goodness Dan was too busy laughing to film anything.

Wait a minute.

The pictures! Amy gasped out would, putting her hand to her mouth. She accidentally dropped the spatula. Ian, who was lost in his own thought, was brought back to reality. "Are you ok, love?" he asked.

She didn't even bother to tell him not to call her love. Instead, she said, "The phone! The ones with the pictures!" Ian looked confused. He, Natalie, and the Rosenblooms were left out of the chase after Amy fell on Ian.

Amy turned to face Ian. He didn't know a thing, and she couldn't help smirking as she thought of the phone, and what she was going to do with it. Ian looked even more confused now, and Amy told him everything. "So that's why you fell on me. And I was beginning to think something else…" Ian said, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes, but not without a blush.

"I think Jake caught it. I'll ask him after breakfast," Amy said.

At the sound of Jake's name, Ian darkened, but he kept to himself. He started making another pancake, since the one Amy was working on got burnt.

"Oops," she said, blushing, yet again, though Ian even found that attractive. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, love. It happens," Ian said. He winked at her, and Amy knew he wasn't just talking about the pancake. She grew even redder, and started setting the table to escape further embarrassment.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook," she said, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures."

There was a hint of sadness in his tone when he said that, and Amy knew why. Even though it had been two years since the clue hunt, he must still miss his old lifestyle. She walked over to him, and put her hand on his arm, which sent shots of electricity down both of them. "I know it must have been hard going through the change," Amy said, "but we are all with you in this. You and Natalie both." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. His smile was real this time, and Amy thought that he looked even better with it, if that was possible. She inwardly groaned. Screw him and his good looks.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat. They turned around, and saw Jake. Ian was irritated that Amy took her hand off of him, and that Jake was here. How annoying the boy was. He didn't know what Amy saw in him.

"Uh, good morning, Jake," Amy said.

"Good morning, Amy," he said. "Are you busy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Never mind," he said. "Hello, _Ian._ "

" _Jake_ ," Ian spat out.

Amy cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go wake everyone up," she said. Neither of them responded, so she left, shaking her head.

After breakfast, everyone just kind of did their own thing. Or so it seemed…

Amy was with Ian, Jake, Sinead, Jonah, and Hamilton. Amy had told Jake and Atticus about the phone, and Jake said that he didn't remember where he put the phone. "Did you drop it?" Amy asked.

"I don't remember," he said.

"Ok. Um, why don't we all spread out? I mean, you don't have to look with me, because it was my phone and stuff…" Amy said.

"Don't be silly, Amy," Sinead said. "Of course we'll help. Anyway, I want to get the pictures as soon as possible."

Little did they know, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, and Atticus had put a bug in the room, and were watching everything.

"So that's that. Jake, being the worthless peasant he is, doesn't remember where he put it," Natalie said, watching a computer screen from Dan's room.

"Calm down, Nat," Dan said. "We can still find the phone before them."

"Don't call me Nat, _Daniel_ ," Natalie said.

"Don't call me Daniel, _Cobra_ ," Dan spat out.

"Guys, please!" Reagan shouted. They all looked at her. "We can't accomplish anything without fighting."

"What's so special about the phone, anyway?" Atticus spoke up. "I mean its Amy's phone. Is there something on it or something?"

Reagan and Dan blushed, both suddenly interested in the ground. For some reason, Natalie had a pang of jealousy, looking at the two of them. She didn't know why. She couldn't… _like_ the peasant… could she? No. It was impossible…

Right?

"Spit it out," Natalie said crudely. "Why do you need the phone?"

"Because we do," Reagan said. She didn't like Natalie. She thought she was a stuck-up brat who didn't appreciate the things she had.

"Why should we help you search if we don't know _why_?" Natalie said, taking a step forward. She wasn't afraid of this _Dolt_. She could knock her out right now with her dart gun if she wanted to.

"Everyone, stop!" Atticus said. They all looked at the youngest boy among them.

"It's really embarrassing," Dan said. "The thing in her phone. She, Amy took a picture, and we need it back before she does something with it."

Natalie looked at Dan. He was cute when he was desperate. "Fine, we'll help."

Dan looked up at her, clearly surprised. He smiled, and she gave a real smile back at him. This stunned Dan, and his smile faded. She looked so beautiful when she smiled like that. He didn't think he'd ever see the day when the Cobra's smiled for _real_.

Reagan cleared her throat. "Can we start now?" They nodded, and all four went in four different directions of the house.

Amy was on the floor where Jake had the phone. She looked and looked but couldn't find it. Jake was looking in his room and Amy decided to search the first floor. When she went in the living room, she saw it. Unfortunately, Dan was on the other side of the room, and he had seen the phone, too. They both looked at each other, and then lunged for the phone. Dan reached it first, as Amy yelled, "NO!"

And so, the second chase began. But this one proved to be way more chaotic. Dan and Amy started running, Dan passed it to Atticus, but Jake snatched it. He ran until he bumped into Sinead, and the two were in the same position as Amy and Ian the day before. But this time, the two shot up, and Sinead took the phone, running into the kitchen. Natalie used her dart gun and knocked Sinead out. She took the phone, and saw the pic. Her eyes widened, and before she knew, she had shot Reagan with her gun. As soon she did that, she dropped both, and gasped, realizing she had shot her own team member in a rage of jealousy.

"Are you crazy, Natalie?!" Dan screamed. He knelt beside Reagan, and said, "You were a crucial, loyal, etc. etc. member of our team. But alas! Betrayed by your own kind!" He stood and pointed at Natalie.

"Daniel, you IDIOT, get the freaking phone!" Natalie yelled.

Dan's eyes widened as he said, "Oh no, I forgot in the sorrow!" The spotted Jonah running with it. They dashed after him, but one of the cabinets was open, and Natalie tripped, grabbing on to Jonah for support, who grabbed a bag of flour after being pushed, and then Dan bumped into Natalie, and the all fell, including the flour. The whole kitchen was white, if that was possible. The others ran into the room, but everyone slipped on the flour and fell, forming a huge heap of Cahills. Dan and Atticus stood, looked at everyone one the ground, picking themselves up, then they turned to face each e=other and yelled on perfect harmony, "FOOD FIGGHHHTT!"

"Oh no," Amy said.

It was first an egg thrown by Atticus toward Dan, who dodged it, and it hit Reagan, who was now waking up. When it hit her, she was so surprised at first she didn't react. Then, she got some cake from who knows where, and threw it towards Atticus, who ducked, and, unfortunately for Reagan, it hit Natalie.

Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then they all started throwing things. Natalie's main target was Reagan, and vice versa. Five minutes later, Amy stopped everyone.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the innocent, feeble girl who was covered in food. Somehow, there was nothing on her face. "Ok everyone, I have the phone, but before you ambush me, I'd like to make a trade with Dan."

All the members of Amy's "team" looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dude! We like, worked so hard for this!" Jonah said, upset.

"Trust me," Amy said. "I know what I'm doing."

"What do you want?" Dan said. Amy raised her eyebrow. "I think you know," she said, her eyes pointing towards Ian. Dan looked confused for a second. She wanted Ian? But how was he supposed to – oh. She wanted the video he took of her saying Ian's name in her sleep.

"But that's too good for me to give up!" he whined.

"Well then, I'll just post this on the internet…"

"Ok, ok! Here," he said, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Amy took the phone, then gave him her phone. She smiled. "Thank you."

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," she replied, a little bit too quickly. Dan snickered, and Amy shot a look at him saying _if you say a word, you are DONE._

Jake looked at her suspiciously. She tried to change the subject. "Ok guys, we need to clean up the kitchen. Everyone is helping."

At this, everyone groaned.

An hour later, the kitchen was clean. They were all tired, so they decided to watch a movie. Of course, this involved bickering.

"Harry Potter!"

"The Princess Diaries!"

"Transformers!"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

They all stopped and looked at Hamilton. "What?" he said, blushing. "I like chocolate."

"Guys, why don't we have a Maze Runner movie marathon?" Amy said. **(Love the books AND movies!)**

Everyone nodded, agreeing, and Atticus turned out the lights as they watched the movies.

What happens next is happens because it was too dark for anyone to see, so when the light were turned on by Jonah, everyone except Jonah and Hamilton screamed. Ian and Amy were laying on each other, as were Jake and Sinead, Dan and Natalie, and Atticus and Reagan.

"I thought you were… some _thing_ else!" Dan yelled.

"I thought you were a pillow!" Natalie screeched.

"I thought you were also someone else!" Atticus told Reagan, his eyes going to Natalie for a split second.

"Me too!" Reagan said, her eyes going to Dan.

"I was thinking you were Amy!" Jake said.

"I thought you were Hamilton!" Sinead clamped her hand over her mouth. They all looked at her. Hamilton blushed, as did Sinead. Amy grabbed Sinead and turned her around, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You and Ham…?" she asked.

Sinead looked and Hamilton, and he nodded, still blushing. "We wanted it to be a surprise…" Sinead said quietly. Amy hugged her, trying to hold back her squeal. "Don't worry, if Ham hurts you, I'll break his bones," Amy said. Sinead chuckled, remembering she said the same thing to Amy about Jake.

"Hey!" Hamilton yelled, in mock offense.

"Why were you laying on Ian?" Jake interrupted.

"I thought he was you," Amy said, blushing.

"And I thought Amy was a pillow, too," Ian said. Then he smirked. "You were very comfy, Amy. I couldn't help it."

Jake sat next to Amy, and held her hand, _hard_. Amy tried not to squirm, knowing Jake was probably marking his territory. Men seemed to do that a lot.

Ian frowned, but didn't say anything. Then, Dan interrupted the silence.

"I can't believe I was laying on a _Cobra_ ," he said, shuddering.

"And _I_ can't believe I was laying on – on _you_ ," Natalie said. Then she accidentally thought out loud. "Ian was right. Cahills _are_ as comfy as a pillow." She realized she said that out loud, and clamped her mouth with her hand. Everyone started laughing, and Dan said with a smirk, "So you think I'm comfortable to lay on?" He wriggled his eyebrows. Natalie rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a small laugh that only she and Dan could hear. He smiled at her, and she smiled the real smile again. God, he couldn't believe how _hot_ she looked when she smiled.

Wait a minute. What was he thinking? She was a _Cobra_. She might be pretty, but she was still a brat. Amy interrupted everyone.

"Ok everyone, I think we all should head back to bed," she said. Everyone groaned again, and reluctantly trudged to their rooms.

Amy was lost in thought, and, yet again, bumped into Ian. "Love please, I know I'm not a magnet, so why keep bumping into me?" He said with a playful smile.

Amy blushed and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me love," she said, and hurried to her room, leaving a chuckling Ian behind, and an angry Jake.

 **And there you have it! So, what do you think? Please review! Bye until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thx for reading and stuff, and I'm sorry if the following chapter isn't that great, I'm just feeling a little tired these days… Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: NAAF does not own The 39 Clues or any of its contents.**

It had been a week since the "flour and phone" incident, and everyone was feeling kind of bored. The hot month of June made everyone drowsy and tired, and they didn't feel like doing anything. Amy took note of this, but even she felt like an oven. She was sitting in the library reading a book about a girl, who was bullied as a child, but grew to be a famous star, and the bully deeply regretted his actions, and in the time he wanted to be forgiven, they both fell in love.

For some reason, she thought of the bully as Ian, and the girl as herself. Maybe Ian still regretted a lot of things from before. Amy knew she did, like cheating on Evan, and then watching him die. He wasn't even a Cahill, and he had died. That was one of the things she regretted most; letting Evan into the Cahill world.

The library was like a sanctuary for Amy. Its long rows of endless books calmed her, and she didn't have a care in the world when she was reading. The ceiling of the library was a glass dome, and she could sit in her favorite rocking chair, just staring into the sky. Many times she had fallen asleep on that white, cushioned chair while staring at the stars. She always liked to have a cup of tea while reading, and sometimes when she slept, the tea spilled on her, and she was sticky and wet when she woke up. But she didn't mind. It was worth it.

As she finished the last chapter of the book, she started crying. It was really sad, since the girl was dying. Amy closed the book after reading the final page, and started walking towards her bathroom, still crying. Ian was in the hallway, walking the opposite way, when he saw Amy crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. He would hurt the person who made Amy cry.

By now, Amy was sobbing. She had grown really close to the character, and she hated the author for killing her.

"It's Jessie – she – she – he killed her!" Amy sputtered out. She ran to the bathroom. Of course Ian had no idea that Amy was talking about a book. Who was Jessie? And who had killed her? Obviously Amy was close to the girl, or she wouldn't have cried that hard.

Ian turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. Dan spotted him, and said, "Where are you going?"

"Amy is in the bathroom, crying," he replied.

"Crying?" Dan asked. "Why?"

"She said someone killed Jessie. Do you know who she is?" Ian asked.

Dan looked confused for a moment, then realization appeared on his face, and he sighed. Amy had done this before, and Jessie was probably another character in another book. Seriously, the girl was so sensitive, it scared him.

"What?" Ian asked. He knew Dan knew something by the look on his face.

Dan looked at Ian, and a plan started to form in his evil mind. Ian didn't know that Amy was crying over a book, he hardly knew anything about her. So, Dan would take advantage of this. Anyway, he hadn't had a good laugh in a long time.

 **Ok, I just want to interrupt here to say that I am sorry if this offends anyone, this is only supposed to be for humor purposes. So, please don't be offended.**

"Don't you know?" Dan asked.

"Know what?" asked Ian, clearly confused.

"Jessie was Amy's secret girlfriend," Dan said. Ian's eyes widened.

"Did you say _girlfriend_?!" Ian was surprised. He did not know this. Amy was…

"Yeah, Amy's gay," Dan said, trying to hold back a smile. "She's only dating Jake because she's too polite. And now that Jessie is dead… well, she must be broken inside."

Ian couldn't believe it. The love of his life was gay. This was terrible. Multiple feelings mixed inside him as the thought rolled in his brain.

He shook his head. _Whatever_ , he thought. It shouldn't matter to him, anyway. She was with Jake. Ian should support her. After all, he knew exactly what it felt like to lose a loved one.

"You should go comfort her," Dan said, reading his thoughts. Dan bit his lip. "I'm going to go to my room for a minute." Dan was about to burst. Ian's expression was priceless. He ran into his room and shut the door, laughing until his stomach hurt. Natalie opened the door to his room.

"Daniel, do you – um, why…?" she said, a confused expression on her face. Dan told her everything between chuckles, and Natalie also started to laugh a little.

"I've got to say Daniel, that was genius," they both stopped laughing. "I am never praising you again. That tasted horrible," Natalie said, making a disgusted face.

Dan smiled. She even looked pretty when she was disgusted.

Natalie noticed he was smiling, and with her Lucian training, she held back a blush. Yes, the Lucians had figured that out, too. "What?" she asked.

Dan looked at the ground, blushing. _Shoot_ , he thought. He had been smiling because Natalie was pretty. These feelings inside of him were _not_ for a ninja lord. "Nothing," he said quickly.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to my room to spy on them."

Dan looked confused. "How?" he asked.

Natalie sighed. "You really think I don't have hidden cameras?" she said, standing up.

"Oh," was all Dan said.

She stood at the door. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked, smirking.

Dan smiled. "I'm right behind you," He said, walking up to her. They were face to face, at the door, smiling at each other. Then Natalie rolled her eyes and walked towards her room, with a still smiling Dan behind her.

 _Back to Ian and Amy, with Dan and Natalie watching…_

"Amy?" Ian knocked on Amy's bedroom door. She opened the door, her eyes puffy. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still looked broken. Ian's heart did a somersault when he saw her, but he pushed the feeling aside.

"I'm sorry about Jessie," he said. Amy started to interrupt.

"Ian, I – " Ian put a finger on her lip.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to say that I support your decision," he said. Amy looked confused, so Ian continued to explain.

"If you want to be gay, then you can be. No one is stopping you. I just think you should tell Jake –"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed. Her face grew red, and she took a step back.

"Aren't you –"

"No!"

"Then why did…"

Realization formed on Ian's face, and Dan and Natalie started cracking up in her room. Ian was red, his face full of embarrassment and fury. He should've known. How could he be tricked so easily? Now that he thought about it, Dan looked like he was holding back a laugh, something Ian hadn't noticed.

"Dan told you were gay, and that Jessie was your secret girlfriend," Ian said, almost whispering.

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled. Her face looked like a tomato, but to Ian, she still looked amazing.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL YOU ARE DONE," Amy yelled, walking out of her room. She couldn't believe Dan had told Ian that she was gay.

From Natalie's room, Dan was laughing, but when he heard Amy screaming, he looked at Natalie wide eyed, and vice versa. Dan ran into her closet to hide, and Natalie switched her computer screen to something else.

Amy had looked in every bedroom. Everyone was wondering what had happened now.

Then, Amy opened the door to Natalie's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NAAF Does not own The 39 Clues or any of its contents.**

"Amy! What do you think you are doing? Ever heard of knocking?" Natalie said, her face imitating annoyance. Of course Natalie was not scared of this peasant, but she kind of wanted to help Dan. She didn't get this feeling. She should be selling out Dan, saying that he was hiding in her closet, and then enjoying the show as Amy yelled at him. But something held her back. Whatever it was, Dan should be grateful. The older Cahill looked like she would shoot the first person who dared to defy her.

"Where is he?" Amy asked, her green eyes full of fury.

"Who?" Natalie said, lying perfectly.

"Dan! Who else?"

"Well, let's see. Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, Jake, Ian, Atticus, Ian, - "

"NATALIE! Stop! I know you know, ok? Even though you're perfect at lying, there's always one thing that gives you away. Whenever you're covering up the truth, you play with any jewelry you have on," Amy said, smirking she found the young Kabra's weakness. Natalie noticed she was playing with her necklace at the moment, and sighed in fustration before stopping. She would have to remember this in the future.

In the closet, Dan heard this and silently cursed. He knew Natalie would be the death of him, but he didn't know it would be her jewelry!

He heard Amy rummage around the room, looking at every possibly hiding place. Then, everything was quiet, and he held his breath.

The closet door flew open/

"Amy! What a pleasant surprise! Did I ever tell you how much I love you and that you are the world's best sister?" Dan said quickly, batting his lashes.

"Why would you tell Ian I'm gay?! What is the matter with you?! Were you somehow switched at birth with my real brother?!" Amy yelled. By now, a crowd had formed in front of Natalie's room. The only person not there was Ian, and that was because he was really, really embarrassed. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Natalie spoke up, trying to calm Amy down. "Amy, maybe you're overreacting a bit?" she asked.

Amy looked at Natalie. She took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right Natalie. But _Daniel_ is still getting in trouble," Amy replied.

Dan looked at Amy, trying to read her face. Amy glared at Dan, then looked at Natalie. She blinked.

"Natalie, what was Dan doing in your room?"

All Cahill eyes went on Natalie. The crowd observing the drama had been quiet, surprised that their leader could be so loud.

Dan's face grew red, but atalie managed to hold back a blush. "It's not what you're -" Natalie started, but was interrupted by Hamilton.

"Dude, why would Dan take refuge in the Queen of Terror's place? You two are, like, arch enemies," he said. "Unless you ganged up on Amy and both of you are in this."

The all looked at Hamilton, Amy now fuming again, and Sinead lightly punched him, glaring at him while he rubbed his arm, saying, "Hey!"

They were both quiet for a minute before Natalie started talking. "Well, the truth is, I -"

But before Natalie could admit she'd been in with the plan, Dan interrupted her. "The truth is that when I heard Amy yell, I barged in the nearest room, Natalie's, and told her not to tell you, Amy, where I was. I threatened her that if she did, I would sneak in her room and rip all her Prada purses. Natalie had nothing to do with this," Dan said.

Natalie looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that Dan had just did that for her. She was sure he would make her in trouble, too.

Sinead emerged from the crowd. "Dan, what you did was very offensive to Amy. Especially since you said that to Ian," Sinead said, and Jake grew dark at the last quote.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I _hurt your feewings._ It was just a joke. Jeez. I haven't laughed in days, and you gotta admit, it was funny," he said, chuckling a bit.

Jonah started laughing, thinking of Amy's reaction. Hamilton and Sinead joined, and so did Atticus. Jake tried to hold in his laughter not suceeding, as did Sinead. Amy sighed, and also laughed a little, thinking how she sort of overreacted. Natalie smiled at all the laughing Cahills in her room, until her eyes fell on Dan. He was giggling hysterically, and he looked ridiculous. But he still looked attractive to Natalie. She shook her head, trying to push the thought away, but couldn't seem to find a place to store it away. Dan noticed Natalie and he stopped laughing and smiled again. Natalie chuckled, rolling her eyes, and Dan felt like he had just leapt over the room. They stood there, a few feet apart, just smiling at each other again, until the room grew quiet. The others had noticed the two, and after 2 seconds of silence, the two finally noticed, and looked away, blushing, this time Natalie not able to control hers. This brought another round of laughter. No one noticed that Reagan had turned dark, for she had a crush on Dan, and then she walked away.

As everyone scattered to their rooms after finishing their round of giggles and chuckles, Amy noticed that Ian wsn't there. It was probably really humiliating for the Kabra, and Amy felt bad. She would punish Dan later.

As she walked towards Ian's room, and thought about how boring it had been these past few days, an idea struck Amy. She walked faster until she reached the door to Ian's room. She knocked, being the polite Madrigal she is, and the door opened to a flushing Ian.

"Amy I am so sorry I said all that stuff. Dan told me and I just wanted to be supportive," He said, before Amy could start.

Amy smiled at him, which made Ian melt inside, and said, "It's ok, Ian I understand. Now, why don't you gather the Cahills and come downstairs to the living room?"

"Sure," he said, his eyes downcast and his face still red. Amy wanted to comfort him, but right now she had to do something.

A minute later, everyone was sitting on the living room carpet in a circle.

Amy stood up, facing everyone. "Ok everybody, I gathered you all here right now -"

"Boo! You sound like Fiske about to start a Cahill meeting!" Dan interrupted.

Amy sent a look saying _Don't push your luck with me today, mister._ Dan's hands shot up in mock surrender.

"Anyway, I know it's been a week and we are all bored, so I decided we should bond like we are supposed to, and play truth or dare. **(Because you can't have a Cahill Reunion without truth or dare)**."

At this, everyone smirked. Literally every single Cahill smirked a Kabra smirk. Amy sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Well, too late now.

"Ok, so who wants to start?" she asked.

"Oh, me! Pick me!" Dan said, jumping up and down in his spot. Natalie rolled her eyes, and Reagan smiled.

"Sure, Dan. Go ahead," Amy said, knowing she would regret this decision.

"Ok, um, Jonah!" he said. Jonah sat up from his deep thought and said, "Huh, um, wait what?"

"Truth or dare?" Dan asked rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I don't like that look on your face, so truth. Dan muttered "chicken" under his breath, but then his face lit up.

"Who was your first love?" he said.

Jonah's face grew red, and everyone looked at him, anticipatingly. He muttered something under his breath, and Dan said in a sing songy voice, "What? I can't he you!"

"Sinead! There! Happy?" Jonah exclaimed. Hamilton grew closer to Sinead, frowning, and Sinead looked at him in shock. Jonah and her locked eyes, and Hamilton's frown deepened, even after Sinead looked away, blushing.

"Well," Amy started, "I knew Sinead was pretty, but I didn't know she was that popular." Amy smirked, and inead buried her hand in her face. Hamilton looked at the floor, still frowning.

"Ok, It's my turn," Jonah said. "Ian, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare, of course," he said, rolling his eyes. Ian was still very embarrassed about the recent incident, but he tried his best to hide it.

Jonah thought about it for a moment, then smirked. "I dare you to kiss Amy on the lips for ten seconds."

"WHAT?!" Amy, Dan, Jake, and Ian yelled at the same time.

"You heard me," Jonah said, still smirking.

"But I never agreed to this!" Amy protested.

"Too bad," Jonah said.

"Amy's my girlfriend!" Jake yelled, his face hot with anger.

"And Sinead is Hamilton's girlfriend, but that didn't stop me," Jonah shot back, his eyes and Sinead's glazing over each other. Hamilton looked from Jonah to Sinead, and then back again, his eyebrow raised. He looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"Amy can't kiss a Cobra!" Dan exclaimed in defense. Natalie glared at him, and he shrank back.

"Do I have to?" Ian said.

"Yes, now get on with it," Jonah replied, getting impatient. Ian rolled his eyes and turned to Amy. He looked at her with an expression asking for permission on his face, and Amy sighed and slowly nodded. The kissed, and Ian felt like a million stars high above the skies. Amy felt great too, and she resisted the urge to deepen the kiss. Jake looked at the both of them with anger and shock, Dan tried to hold back his laughter, Sinead smiled, and Hamilton and Jonah smirked. Reagan and Natalie were too busy glaring at each other to notice.

Ten seconds passed, but they didn't break apart. Ian wanted so badly to hold her hands, and pull her closer, to close the gap that remained, but he knew Jake would kill him on the spot. Jake cleared his throat, and Amy pulled apart, her face red. Ian smirked at her, and she, too, buried her face in her hands.

"Ok, my turn," Ian said. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've just been busy with school and stuff. And I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that great, either, I'm also really tired these days, an I think I'm losing my touch…**

 **Anyway, please review to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update… I've been really, REALLY busy with school. Literally, I've been drowning in due dates and projects and homework, so I've just now found the time to start. I know that some of this is going to be cliche… Now I'm positive I'm losing my touch (If I ever had one) … Anyway, let's not wait any longer. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: NAAF does not own the 39 clues or any of its contents.**

Natalie looked at Ian, and instantly knew that face he was making. It was that face he always made when he was thinking of a genius Lucian plan. But Natalie did not care, for she had also made that face before. Besides, what's the worst he could do?

"Dare," Natalie said confidently.

Ian smiled, as he was expecting this answer. "Ok, I dare you…" he paused for suspense.

"... sit on Daniels lap for the rest of the game." He smirked when Da and Natalie both screamed,

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

They both looked at Ian, their faces red, looking like they were about to burst with anger.

"I am _not_ sitting on that peasant!" Natalie screamed, now standing up.

"And I am _not_ letting that snob sit on me!" Dan shouted, also standing up. Everyone was cracking up, except for Jake, was staring off into space.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't care. Natalie you a Lucian, so you would look like a coward if you don't. And Dan, calm down. It's not _that_ bad. I mean you don't really like her like that," Ian said, smirking.

Dan's face grew red, because he wasn't really sure that statement was true. Natalie was confusingly hurt at that statement, and Reagan was growing red, for she had a crush on Dan.

Reagan didn't get it. Why was Dan looking redder at that. He should be agreeing with Ian, not just staring at him, still red faced. Reagan looked at Natalie. Over the years, she had grown more easy going, even though she didn't act like it. Even though she was wearing a simple t - shirt and short - shorts, she still looked stunning. Reagan looked at her own clothe, a green t - shirt and jeans. She knew she didn't look as great as Natalie, but Dan couldn't possibly actually _like_ Natalie… could he?

Natalie sighed, rolling her creamy amber eyes. "Fine. I accept. But only because I am a Lucian," Natalie said, flipping her silky, midnight black hair. Dan rolled his, groaning, but he reluctantly sat down. "Whatever," he mumbled. He crossed his legs, and Natalie walked over to him. She scrunched up her nose, and Dan sighed, rolling his eyes again. Finally, Natalie plopped down on Dan's lap. His face instantly turned tomato red, but Natalie was able to contain her blush. Hamilton started laughing, and then everyone burst out giggling and chuckling until even Natalie couldn't hold her blush.

Suddenly Natalie got up, crossed her arms, and gave everyone a look that could kill. Everyone shut up, and she hesitantly sat back down. Reagan was wondering why Dan hadn't retaliated or said something mean to Natalie, when Natalie said, "Reagan, truth or dare?"

Reagan thought about it. Maybe it would be safest to choose truth. "Truth," she said, fearing the wrath of the Prada Queen.

Natalie rolled her yes, resting her head on her hand, muttering, "coward." She thought about it for a moment, then chose her question.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in front of a boy you liked?" Natalie asked. She was squirming in her spot, both Dan and Natalie looking uncomfortable.

Reagan's eyes flashed across Dan for a moment. Reagan's first crush _was_ Dan, so he would know in an instant what she was talking about. Great. What a great way to tell someone that you like them. Tell them your most embarrassing moment in front of them. She sighed.

"Well, I was sitting in my room reading a book, and he came in, gasping for breaths. He closed the door behind him, and I asked what he was doing," Reagan paused. Dan was making a face, like he remembered this from somewhere. Well, of course he did. Dan was the he Reagan was talking about. She continued. "He said he was, um, he was hiding from his older sister, and then he heard her calling his name. So he ran into my closet."

"Wait," Natalie said. "How is this embarrassing? And who are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm getting to it," Reagan said, a little annoyed at Natalie's impatience. Dan was racking his head, probably trying to think of where had heard this before. He looked cute like that, which made Reagan smile. "Anyway, he went into my closet before I could stop him. I screamed no, but he went in anyway. What he saw was a bunch of papers taped onto my closet wall, with my initials, and his initials, and it was really humiliating. I told him that it was my initials and another boy, and he bought it," She said. _Until now,_ Reagan thought. Dan had stopped racking his head, but his mouth was wide open. Reagan could feel her face growing hot, while everyone else was giggling at her embarrassment.

"I remember that!" Dan yelled. Reagan buried her face in her hands. "I was running from Amy," Dan said, now standing up. Natalie was more than happy to crawl out of his lap. "And I hid in your closet! You told me it was some boy named Dick!"

Jonah started laughing so hard, tears started streaming out of his eyes. "You - you said he was a boy named _Dick_?!" he jonah sputtered out, now on the floor. Hamilton also started laughing, and Ian just blushed, because Ian was going to be Ian. Amy rolled her eyes at how immature they could be, and Sinead shook her head. Natalie sighed.

"I was in a hurry I couldn't let him know that was his name in my closet!" Reagan shouted, trying to defend herself from embarrassment. Maybe she should've left the name she made up out of the story.

Dan was busy putting piece and piece together, or he would've been the first one on the floor, laughing. "I was the one you told that to! Wait a minute. _I'm_ your crush?!" Dan yelled. This made Amy laugh, because the situation was funny. Well, obviously it was. Natalie was now standing up, fuming, which meant that Natalie also like Dan. Reagan was blushing, and Dan was just staring at her, open mouthed. What a way to tell someone you like them.

Sinead also saw all of this, and laughed with Amy. Atticus laughed at Dan and Reagan, and Jake just got aware of the situation, but for some reason didn't find anything funny. Ian was smirking at his fuming sister. _So now_ both _Kabras like the the Cahills,_ he thought. How he would love to tease Natalie about Daniel as much as she had teased him about Amy. But he had to say, Natalie did not have a good taste in men. Seriously though, _Daniel_? The one that has surreal dreams to be a Ninja Lord? Who would've thought… But Ian did like Amy, so, whatever.

"Reagan!" Natalie yelled, still mad. Dan closed his mouth and looked at her, curiously. Natalie cleared her throat, and everyone lowered their laughters into small giggles and chuckles.

"What I meant was," Natalie started, "that why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ian rolled his eyes. He knew _exactly_ what his sister meant.

"Sure," Ian said. They all looked at him, Natalie now growing red, and Dan smirked.

"Aww, is the little Cobra jealous?" Dan said, batting his lashes.

Natalie groaned. "NO! Why would I be jealous? There is absolutely no reason for me to be jealous!" They all stopped anything left of the chortles, and looked at her. Dan was surprised at her reaction. Reagan was smirking.

"That's it!" Natalie said. "I'm done with this game!" Natalie took a deep breath, smoothed down her clothes, and looked back up at everyone.

"If anyone needs me, I am in my room," she said. And with that, she left.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Well then," Amy said, "I guess the game is over now."

Dan came back to his senses. "But that's not fair! I didn't get to do anything funny!" he protested.

"I think what you did as funny enough," Hamilton spoke up. He still wasn't happy about the feeling he was getting. Hamilton had like inead for a long time, and now that they were finally dating, he didn't want his best friend to take her away. Then, he wouldn't have a best friend _or_ a girlfriend.

Dan groaned, and trudged up the stairs to his room. Sinead smiled at Amy before following up after him. Hamilton and Jonah also left to go play video games with Atticus, but when Amy was about to follow up and have a talk with Natalie, Jake pulled her aside. He took her to the kitchen, where Amy had to smile, thinking about the event that had happened there. But her smile quickly got wiped off her face when she saw Jake's expression.

"What is it, Jake?" she asked. Back in the living room, Ian had noticed Jake pulling her aside, and followed them to the kitchen. He was standing at the door, listening in to their conversation.

"You!" Jake yelled. "What was that?" he asked.

"It was a game for the Cahills to bond," Amy replied, confused. Was he referring to Ian's and Amy's kiss? Probably. But that was just a dare. There were no feelings involved… but than why did she have butterflies in her stomach when she was kissing him, and she felt over the moon? Why did she want to deepen the kiss?

"I meant what you and Ian were doing!" Jake shouted.

"Jake, calm down, it was just a dare," Amy said.

"Then why did you go more than ten seconds? Why did you even _agree_ to do it?"

"Well you would have agreed if it was Sinead!" Amy yelled. Amy clasped her hands to her mouth, and Ian's jaw opened. Amy thought Jake likes Sinead?

Jake took a step back. He looked back up at her, glaring. "Why would you say that? You think I would cheat on you with _Sinead_?!"

"Jake I'm sorry, I just -" Amy stopped, her eyes watering. "You're always so suspicious of me! You're always saying stuff about me and Ian _all the time_! If you were always going to say that, then why would you make me cheat on Evan?! You are the real -" Jake couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hand up to slap her, and Amy flinched, expecting the worst.

But nothing happened. Amy looked up and saw Ian holding Jake's hand back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Please let me know how to make my story even better! I've been told to put more description in my writing, and don't worry, I'm working on it. So, let's get on with this story. I hope this chapter is better than the previous ones…**

 **Disclaimer: NAAF does not own the 39 clues or any of its contents.**

 _Back to Dan and the others, but right after they all went out the dining room, beginning of Amy and Jake's argument…_

Reagan still couldn't believe Natalie liked Dan. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she seen this before? And of course Dan would fall for her. She was pretty, smart, strong, and the list goes on. As she was walking down the second floor hallway of dark walls that reminded her of a castle, and a few scattered, huge glass windows with flowing curtains, looking out to the Cahills' enormous and beautiful garden, she got lost in thought and bumped into Dan.

"Ow!" they yelled at the same time, immediately yanking their heads back and rubbing their foreheads. They both looked up, seeing who it was, and mumbled sorry. They just stood there for a moment, in front of a large window, whose dark purple curtain was flowing from the wind, by a tink crack the was left open. Being around Reagan was kind of awkward, since she had just admitted accidentally that she had a crush on Dan earlier during their game. Dan was lost in thought himself, thinking about Natalie and Reagan, and how he hated feeling. The Ninja Lord did not have the feeling of _love_ like this.

The wind from the window crack made Reagan's dirty blonde, unbrushed hair fly, which made Dan think she looked pretty. He immediately shook his head out of that thought. As he said, the Ninja Lord did not fall for girls, even if the girl is Natalie, who is hot, smart, brave…

He inwardly groaned at these thoughts, and tried to shake them from his head, yet again. But, the image of Natalie's dark brunette hair flying in the wind, with her creamy amber eyes, her long, flowery dress flowing from the breeze, standing in a green meadow… It just couldn't leave his mind. Did Natalie really like Dan? And if so, then why was she always so snarky around him? And what was he feeling for Reagan? This was just like those vampires movies, where the girl had to choose between to hot blood - sucking monsters, except Dan was a boy, and Reagan and Natalie were not blood - sucking vampires. At least, he hoped Natalie wasn't.

"So," the sound of Reagan's voice interrupted his thoughts."What's up?" she asked.

"Eh," Dan shrugged. "Nothing much."

Reagan looked at the ground, now thinking of her sister, and how something was always up with her. Madison was a part of Reagan, the part that was adventurous and interesting, and everything Reagan was not. She hated the fact that she had to go to a Cahill reunion without her twin. She felt really guilty about her not coming to the reunion, too…

Dan suddenly smirked, and this sort of scared Reagan, but also made her curious. She knew that smirk, and it meant fun.

"What?" she asked, trying to avoid thinking about Madison. What no one knew was that the Triathlon was not the only reason Madison had not come to the reunion…

"I just got a _genius_ idea," Dan said, rubbing his hands together.

Reagan smiled at him and said, "Whatever it is, I want in."

Dan's smirk only grew wider.

A few minutes later, Dan and Reagan were standing in Natalie's room, which she had decorated to make it look more like her mansion back in London. Her bed was a mix of red, gray, white, and black, and the rest of the room fitted that theme. It looked like her bedroom had been pulled out of a magazine, with her walls decorated with intricate paintings in different shapes and sizes. These paintings Dan saw no use in, but apparently, Natalie did.

Reagan and Dan were rummaging around the room, trying to find something that was worth blackmail info. They both had weapons with them, just in case (water guns, one tranquilizer dart, and smoke bombs). Both of them had done this before to their sisters, and Reagan to her brother. But neither had tried to snoop in a Cobra's room before. The risk was high, but the information they could find was priceless. This was not the only reason Dan was rummaging in her room, though. He had been become desperate, and really wanted to know for sure if she liked him or not. He didn't know why, since this had never happened before. Of course, he never knew or suspected if a girl liked him or not before, since he never had these feelings before. Anyway, he wouldn't tell anyone if he found anything that told him the truth. That wouldn't be fair to her, even though she is a Cobra. For some reason, Dan was feeling something that had not been there before when he thought about Natalie. It used to be just hatred, and the need to make her mad. Now that he thought about it, she kind of looked cute when she was mad. Of course, that was natural since she always looked cute anyway…

At these thoughts, Dan wanted to smack himself, before he heard footsteps. He and Reagan stopped, as they heard them come closer. Dan dashed to the walk in closet, which he immediately regretted after closing the doors and being squashed by all the shoes. Reagan ran under the bed, just before the door opened. Natalie walked in, and when she saw her open drawers and cabinets, she immediately knew something was wrong. Of course, her Lucian training kicked in, and she pretended to act natural. She would have to use a trick to get the imposter out on their own. That would be much more amusing.

Little did she know the havoc it would cause later on.

First, she walked to her Lucian music box, where if you turned the key in a certain way, you would find a hidden box. She turned in the sequence, and took out her diary. Good. It was safe, so the imposter had not seen it. Of course, they would not have figured out the code, anyway.

Reagan was suffocating under the bed, trying to breathe more smoothly. She didn't like small spaces such as these, and she did not know how much longer she could hold. The space under Natalie's bed surprisingly didn't have a single dust bunny, but it was still made her uncomfortable.

Dan was peeking through the slits in the closet doors, watching Natalie open her diary and looking through the pages. She was writing in them, probably filling up on the day and the game. Dan smirked, for he had found the perfect thing to look in for blackmail material. He had already memorized the key sequence thanks to his photographic memory. Now all she had to do was leave.

Natalie was only pretending to write in her diary. A few second later, she put the diary back in her hidden compartment, then walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She mimicked the sound of retreating footsteps, then fell quiet. Dan and Reagan waited, then they slowly came out of their places. Just as Dan was about to approach the music box, Natalie opened the door with an "Aha! Got ya!"

"Aaaahhh!" Dan and Reagan screamed at the same time. Dan panicked and ran straight towards Reagan. Reagan panicked and ran straight towards Dan. They bumped into each other, causing Reagan's smoke bomb to fall. This made Natalie scream, for her room was being ruined. Dan staggered up, bumping into something he could not describe, and reached for his water gun. In sudden alarm, he shot the water gun wherever, and unfortunately shot both Reagan and Natalie, wetting them. Natalie let out a screech that sent everyone running to her room. Soon, in a cloud of pink sparkly smoke, and two wet girls, one crying about her hair, the rest of the Cahills watched, most of them trying and failing to hold in their laughs at the scene. Reagan accidentally shot her tranquilizer gun, who knows how, at Atticus, making the poor kid faint.

Finally, a broken Amy from a previous event stepped up.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

 **Ok, that is the chapter everyone! I feel like I should have put this after explaining how the fight between Amy and Jake ended, and what happened… Anyway, don't worry, I will not go on without explaining what happened after Ian grabbed Jake's hand, and then I'll end the chapter - oops, can't give you that, but I think you already know. I've tried to add more description, and let me know if I need more work on my writing or anything in the reviews. This chapter was more romance than humor, I guess, and I'm sorry about that. I have a few ideas to make this story funnier, like in the chapter after the next one - seriously, I need to stop almost giving spoilers! Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone…so I don't know if you even read this story anymore since it's been so long since I updated, and I'm really sorry for that… Hopefully I'll finish this and you all are still reading….**

 **Disclaimer: ClueCobra65 does not own The 39 clues or any of its contents.**

 _The time when Ian intervened when Jake was about to slap her._

Amy shrank back, expecting the worst. But when nothing came she looked up.

There, Ian was standing, protecting her.

Amy was shocked. How much had he seen?

How much had he heard?

"Are you mad?!" Ian exclaimed. "How could you even think of hitting her?!"

Jake glared at Ian. Then, realizing what he had done, he lowered his hand in embarrassment.

"A-Amy, I can explain," he said. He looked ashamed.

Amy was still in shock. Jake was about to strike her. He was about to _slap_ her.

And then, Ian had stopped him.

"I don't think she wants to-"

"You stay out of it, _Cobra_."

"If I recall, _I_ was not the one about to-"

"SHUT. UP."

Jake gave Ian a death stare. Ian shot one right back.

They glared until finally Amy spoke.

"Jake, I don't think this is going to work out."

"Amy, I-"he started but Amy rose up her hand.

"No, Jake. I'm s-sorry, b-but its o-o-over."

She was on the brink of tears. Her stuttering had come back. Ian stared in sympathy. This sweet girl didn't deserve this. How could Jake do this to her?

Just then, a crash came from upstairs.

They all looked to the stairs. Amy quickly fixed herself and started for them.

"Amy, wait," Ian said, but she kept on walking.

They came to Natalie's room to find it a mess. Smoke and water was everywhere. All the young Cahills were standing there, laughing. Natalie looked terribly mad, and Dan and Reagan, stood, guiltily.

"W-what's going o-on here?" Amy said, trying to control herself from crying.

"Amy! Get your brother-"

Natalie was about to go off, but when she saw Amy's face, she stopped. She noticed Jake staring at her shamefully, and Ian looking at her sympathetically.

Something must've gone on downstairs. Everyone grew quiet.

Natalie turned to Sinead and Reagan, and a secret signal passed between them. Jonah, Hamilton and Dan stood there confused.

Dan looked at Amy and noticed something was off.

 _Oh no,_ he thought, _did she find those blackmail pictures of her under my bed?_

Sinead took Amy's hands and looked at her in question. When Amy looked up, Sinead turned and signaled for Reagan and Natalie to follow. They all walked out.

Hamilton, Jonah, and Dan looked at each other.

"Umm, does anyone know what just happened?" Hamilton asked.

Jonah walked over to Ian and lightly punched his arm.

"Dude, you ok? You look depressed."

Ian only looked up in respond. Then he glared at Jake.

"He was about to slap Amy."

Jake looked up and stared fiercely at him.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to my hand just flew up and-"

"Wait," Dan said, "you were about to hit my _sister?!"_

"DUDE, NOT COOL. She's all of our friend!" Jonah yelled.

"Yeah! She's like a sister to me! What the heck were you thinking?" Hamilton exclaimed.

"She was accusing me of wanting Sinead!"

Hamilton froze. Then he charged towards him.

"AAAGHHH!"

"Hey!" Dan yelled, "That's my job!"

He too ran towards him. Hamilton and Dan both picked him up and Jake squirmed.

"Let me go!"

"You hurt Amy! I told you on day one what her brothers would do to you if you hurt her! You think I was bluffing?" Dan screamed.

They went toward the window, but Ian stopped them.

"Guys wait!" he held up his hands.

Then he walked over to Jake, and gave him a good, hard, punch.

"Ow! I'll get you for that, Cobra!"

"There. Been wanting to do that for some time now. You may proceed, gentlemen," he said.

They ran towards the window.

 _In Amy's room_.

Amy was lying flat on her stomach on her bed, her head in her pillow, crying. The girls were huddled up around her. Sinead was sitting beside her, patting her back. Natalie was standing, watching, half sympathetically, half unamused. Reagan was lost in thought.

"There, there," Sinead said. "Let it all out."

"Mind telling us what happened?" Natalie asked.

Reagan glared at her. Natalie shrugged.

Amy sat up on her bed, wiping her face with a tissue.

"J-J-Jake a-and I h-had a f-f-f-fight, a-a-a-and He was about to slap me," she sniffled.

The girls gasped.

"What?! How could he? Oh, Amy," Sinead pulled her into a hug, resulting in more tears.

"Who does he think he is? I should go and beat him up right now with Ham. Teach him a lesson." Reagan rolled up her sleeves in anger.

"How dare he! I'll get my poison dart gun and shoot him right now!"

The two started for the door when Amy spoke.

"That's not all…"

They stopped and turned around, walking back.

"What else did he do?" Natalie asked.

Amy looked at her.

"It's not what _he_ did. Your brother…Ian…he stopped him before he could…"

They all looked at Natalie. She stood there surprised. Her brother's feelings for the girl were not a surprise. He had never tried to hide them either.

Natalie smiled. "That's my brother for ya," she said.

Amy looked into her hands. "Yeah…"

The room was silent. The wind blew in from the open window, making the baby blue curtains flow. Natalie became lost in thought.

 _I guess that makes the both of us, brother…_

Having feelings for Amy's younger brother was unusual. It simply could not be possible. She could never…

But she did. Did he like her back? Or did he like…

Her eyes went to Reagan. She was staring at her, too, but when Natalie looked at her, she glanced away.

A crash that sounded like the breaking of glass emerged.

The girls all looked at each other.

"We left them with Jake," Amy said.

'Well, he deserves what he gets," Reagan said.

They all ran to Natalie's room.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Natalie yelled.

Jonah had told Dan and Hamilton not to kill him, but even after letting him go, they all were sprawled on the floor, beating up Jake.

Atticus was still unconscious, up until that moment.

"What happened?" he said drowsily.

"Every one stop! Get off of him!" Amy pried off everyone.

"Amy! Dear sister, are you all right? Did this wretched man whom I had called a friend up until now really hurt you?" Dan said in mock despair.

Reagan inwardly smiled. He even knew how to make a situation like this funny.

"I'm still confused. What happened?" Atticus said.

Dan looked at him. "Dude you missed a lot. Basically your older brother was about to go all abusive boy-friend on Amy, but-"

" _My_ brother stopped him just in time," Natalie stepped in.

"I was perfectly capable of telling to story myself, you know," Dan said in annoyance.

"Oh my god Dan," Natalie said in mock surprise. "I didn't know you knew such big words like _capable_."

Dan glowered at her, and Natalie smirked at him, crossing her arms. He realized even her smirk looked beautiful. He really needed to stop noticing these things.

Atticus looked in surprise at Jake.

"Is this true? Did you really…?"

Jake, who was now bruised up, rose from the floor. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

Amy took a deep breath in.

"Atticus, you are welcome to stay, but I think it would be best if you could just leave, Jake. Tonight."

"Wait, Amy, you didn't even let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Jake. I already said it's over. Now please, go pack your things."

Jake walked out, glaring at Ian as he walked past him.

Jonah went to Amy to comfort her. Everyone else except Ian walked out.

"Amy, are you going to be ok?" Ian asked gently. He put his hand to her arm. Hey stared into each other's eyes for a few second, until Amy looked away and slowly nodded.

Jonah rubbed her arms, and said, "Come on, let's go to sleep, Amy. We've all had a long day."

Ian looked suspiciously at Jonah. That was weird. He knew Amy and he were close, but that seemed a little closer. He did like Sinead still, right?

Jonah walked Amy to her room. When they reached the door, Jonah stood.

"I know you're not going to be alright," he said, "but at least try to get some sleep, 'k? You could talk to any one of us if you need it. Sinead, Dan….Me."

Amy looked up. Jonah looked at her and smiled. If she wasn't so broken, she would have thought that she never noticed that Jonah's deep, brown eyes were actually kind of dreamy.

Jonah hugged one last time, said good night, then started to leave.

"Jonah, wait." Amy grabbed his hand. He turned around to face her, eyes in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

Amy stared at him, then smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "Any time."

Then he winked at her and left.

Amy blushed. What was this? First Ian, now him? And she had just broken up with Jake, too.

She walked into her room, and then lied on her bed.

What Jake did was unacceptable. She never would have thought that he would do something like that. He never actually touched her, but still. Anyway, it was all over now. She just had to forget him and never look back.

Outside of the room, when Amy had just walked in, Ian was watching everything between her and Jonah. He felt hopeless now than he had ever been before.

Now that Jake was gone, Jonah would take his place. And Ian would be left I the shadows.

That was it. He had to forget about Amy.


End file.
